The request is for a Fourier Transform Infrared Spectrometer of good resolution and range. This instrument will be used in a wide variety of biologically and biomedically oriented research projects and will be fully housed and maintained in the Instrumentation Complex of the Department of Chemistry. The projects range from studies of the mechanism of Cytochrome P-450, characterization and synthesis of metalloproteins and metalloenzymes, the structures of biologically interesting materials complexed to proteins and animo-acids, the nature of energy transfer fand the role of triplet states in photosynthetic materials, to the identification (by infrared methods) of very small amounts of synthetic materials in the course of total biological synthesis.